Blood Is thicker than water
by LittleRock17
Summary: Jo wanted to be a mom but there were so many things that terrified her. Maybe an old friend can make her see she has nothing to be afraid of. Jo/Link friendship, spoilers for 15x16


**Hiiii! Its been a while since I uploaded any Grey's Anatomy fanfics but I really liked last night's episode and I had to do this. I hope you like some JoLink friendship :)**

**Disclaimer, nothing belongs to me, everything is property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. **

**Blood is thicker than water**

Jo still felt bad for the things she said in the OR even after apologizing to Jackson. She definitely wanted to have children with Alex but there were so many things she was afraid of! First off, she didn't have the _best_ parental experience. Sure, Alex didn't have it either but when it came to crappy childhoods, Jo definitely beat him. She was so afraid to be a bad mom, of not knowing what to do, not knowing how to be a _normal_ mom who makes cookies and stuff, and with Hellen giving them little hats that feeling sank a little harder.

The fellow sighed as she sat down on a gurney. She brought her right hand to her head and took off her scrub cap, crumpling it in her hands and shutting her eyes. Jo felt the gurney shift under somebody's weight on her left and she knew who it was without opening her eyes.

"So…" The blond doctor started. "Do you want to talk about it or are you just going to use me _and_ my OR to avoid your problems?"

The brunette chuckled and tilted her head towards Link. "I wasn't using you, you idiot."

"Your words were _I need you to put me in a surgery, 'cause I told my husband I had one and you're my only saving grace, _or something like that." He answered mocking Jo's voice with a small smirk on his face.

Jo playfully pushed him with her shoulder, trying to hide her smile. "Shut up."

"I thought you didn't run away from your problems anymore, _Brooke._" Link replied as he lifted one of his eyebrows emphasizing her birth name.

The young doctor shifted in her place so she could face her friend, leaving her right leg hanging and her left on the stretcher.

"I almost specialize in ortho, you know?"

Link saw that she was fidgeting with the scrub cap still in her hands so he decided not to push the subject, at least for a moment.

"I could tell back there" He motioned his head towards the OR door, "you had some experience with ortho." He stated with a smile. "Tell me about it."

"It was on my second year of residency," The brunette started to dig into her memories, looking into the distance trying to remember the details. "It wasn't my first ortho case but the previous ones weren't really…" The fellow sighed, remembering the law suit against Callie. "… pretty."

"Callie Torres was head of ortho back then, right?" The blond asked with interest.

Jo smiled. "Yeah, she was an amazing teacher." She looked down at her hands and continued. "Anyway, this guy was waiting in the ER, I walked in and he waived at me with a freaky smile. At first I thought he was just weird until he told me to come close, that he was waiting for a doctor. Turns out that he had a big cut in his arm and had tetanus, that's why he had that creepy smile."

"You didn't recognize a sardonic smile? Oh Jo, you should be ashamed!" Link made fun of her again, earning a slap on the shoulder from Jo.

"Shut up! Let me continue my story, dumbass." She yelled, pretending to be offended.

"I'm not the dumbass here…" The blond whispered before receiving another slap. "Ouch!" He whined. "You're breaking your oath of no harm, missy!"

"So he refused treatment," Jo continued without listening to Link's complains. "he didn't want any vaccines and before I knew what was happening, he was having muscle spasms and one of them broke his left humerus. We took him for some X-rays and saw that he had a previous break, so his bone was misaligned. We had to break it before putting it back together. I wasn't thrilled at the idea, it seemed wrong to hurt him to make him whole again. But Dr. Torres told me to take my rage and use it in ortho, so I get to cool off and help someone."

"Wait, why were you angry?" Link was confused.

Jo laughed under her breath and bit her lip, not looking up yet. "I was fighting with Alex."

Now Link was the one laughing. "You don't change, kid."

The fellow rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I fixed him… it felt really good. After that I started to take many cases with Dr. Torres, it was so exhilarating, watching, learning from her, the crazy fixes she created, it was amazing. Did you hear from Brian Carson?"

"The guy with one leg in the center of his body? How could I not! You were there?" He asked genuinely fascinated.

"Yes, we only practiced once but we did it. Although I was under plastics at the moment but I got to see it, first row. Those crazy things made me love it even more, besides how it helped me scape from my problems…"

"Like today?"

"Yeah, like today." Jo nodded. "I just… didn't want to think about it. I needed something to focus."

"But, what is it? What are you afraid of, Jo?" Link placed a hand over hers, stopping her fidgeting.

She didn't answer him for several seconds, but finally looked up when she started speaking. "You know that, when you have kids, there is a slightly higher chance they get cancer because you did." Link's face darkened a bit. It wasn't Jo's intention to be so harsh but those were the facts. "I have no idea if my children will have cancer, Alzheimer's, cardiomyopathy, OI or any genetic diseases because I know nothing about my parents and it terrifies me. It also scares me to death that I might not be a good mom since I don't have anything to base myself from, I never had a mother figure."

Before the brunette could say anything more, the blond spoke turning around and grabbing her by the arms. "The diseases, I get it. But you won't be a bad mom, Jo! You're an amazing, strong and loving person. As long as you love your children and as long as you are there for them, you will be an excellent mom, okay?" He assured her with a kind smile, the one that made his eyes glow.

"You think so?" She murmured, tears gathering in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I know so." He guarantied her, leading his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Now go speaking to that husband of yours, he probably thinks you don't want his babies."

Jo smiled and leaned over to hug Link, resting her face in his shoulders. His strong arms wrapped around her for a few seconds. "Thank you Link."

"You're welcome Brooke."

* * *

**I apologize for any typos, I don't have a beta and english is not my first language, besides I wrote this at midnight so I was kinda tired. I hope you enjoyed this super short one shot.**


End file.
